gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 68
Like a Haunted House, Life Is Filled with Horrors (渡る世間はオバケばかり , Wataru seken wa obake bakari) is the sixty-eigth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction The Yorozuya are forced to work at the Kabukicho Haunted House at the local Matsuri festival by Ochi-san (落さん) a man who takes the purpose of the attraction too seriously. Plot Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura are feeling the summer lull. They were willing to sit out this week’s episode and just skip right over to the next episode previews… Ah must be that time of the year in Japan… Summer break. Well they lied to us and we get an episode after all. Now I’m not sure exactly what type of festival they are attending, but apparently there is a haunted house that is apart of this festival every year. The yorozuya are called in by the owner to help out with the place. Shinpachi and Kagura want to attend the festivities instead of doing the work. When they arrive the owner gets mad at them for being late. He tells them to leave and he’ll do it alone this year. So Gin-san appologizes and then they happily turn around and walk off. The guy tells them to wait and he was just kiddng and is very sorry. He has plenty of watermelons for them to eat, come back! They decide to stay and help and are eating watermelons. The owner guy is still mad at them for not getting ready. Gin-san tells him that they are sorry, and he says its not the time to be sorry. Apparently he’s afraid of people getting injured in his haunted house thing. So he wanted to make sure everyone was ready for his already planned out setup. The three yorozuya guys get ready and they each have very familiar Halloween costumes. Gin-san sports the Jason hockey mask and chainsaw. Kagura acting like Chucky and then Shinpachi being the weird one saying he’s a Yakuza gunman. The owner gets mad at them for breaking out chainsaws, knifes and guns saying that he doesn’t want any accidents to happen. He tells them that this is a ghost house, what they are wearing looks just like some murderers. He ends up giving them traditional Halloween costumes, making Gin-san count dracula, Kagura some ghost who doesn’t have enough plates, and Shinpachi wearing a werewolf outfit. They try to tell the owner guy that these costumes aren’t very scary. He tells Gin-san that his Jason outfit wasn’t very good and Gin-san says that he wasn’t Jason, he was Jackson… an original. At that moment customers arrive. He tells them to get ready, and the yorozuya guys grab their props still. He tells them that they don’t need it! The customers are a father and son duo. They walk inside and the little boy seems kind of scared. That is until he hears Kagura and Gin-san arguing. Kagura is wondering why she has to carry around plates. Shinpachi tells her its some kind of ghost. She’s suppose to count the plates. When she gets up to nine she runs out of plates and says that she is short one plate. Kagura goes to count the plates and there is really one missing, it fell out in front from where they are hiding at. She wants to go get it but Gin-san says not to or their cover is gonna be blown. The young boy already heard everything… She goes to grab the extra dish and Shinpachi goes to stop her, instead making her trip and fall. So much for scaring the customers. The little boy feeling sorry for her leaves a candy. She tells the owner guy about it and he gets all upset. He says that he can do better so watch him work. Gin-san says that he’ll let him do the work while they rest at a coffee shop. He tells them to stop and Gin-san wonders why he’s trying so hard with this haunted house thing. Kagura takes a poke at him saying that he probably has no money or a girl. (How mean of her) Shinpachi tries to be more applicable and asks what they should do. At that moment the next set of customers appear. He tells the yorozuya guys to go hide, he’ll handle the next customers. Its Otae and her coworker friend Oryou. Otae looks so scared its funny. Shinpachi and Gintoki though, think that this is not going to be good… As the two head into the garden area, Otae keeps telling her friend Oroyo that she’s really scared and not to leave her behind. At that moment the old man sees his prey. Behind the bushes he pulls a rope which makes a skeleton fall down in front of the two girls. They both cry out like well…little girls. The old man thinks that it was way too easy. But then something snaps in Otae and she switches to her normal violent self and beats up on the skeleton. The old man pulls another lever which shoots out what look like to be flaming balls. Otae again being hysterical grabs her friend and starts squeezing the life out of her. The old man gets scared that someone is gonna get hurt in his haunted house so he runs out to go help. Otae sees him and give him a punch in the face! After that debacle with Otae, the old man comes back defeated. The yorozuya guys make fun of him, and he’s on the verge of giving up. Gin-san tells him not to give up just yet, as the night isn’t over. The old man thinks that no one is going to be coming anymore. He then starts feeling sorry for himself thinking that he’s never felt welcome anywhere. He talks about his old job at a company and how no one took him seriously. At home the same thing happened with his wife and child. He then resorted to making this haunted house where he could scare people. While doing so he felt good about himself. But now he feels bad as he’s screwed this up again too. Gin-san tells him not to give up on his dream. They’ll help him out. The old man gets cheered up and then says that he’ll handle the next customer. Well the next customer happens to be Hedoro the amanto that owns the flower shop. Who is gonna scare who now! Again Shinpachi thinks that the old man is in trouble. When Hedoro shows up in the garden area, the old man gets scared of him. He wonders why a monster would be coming to a haunted house and also that Hedoro is way more scary than he is. He’s about to run away when Gin-san tells him not to run away. That moment Kagura starts up her scare act. That scares Hedoro and he then runs into Shinpachi who basically does the same thing as Kagura except he’s missing a frisbee. I’m not sure what Gin-san’s curse is I think it has to do with meat. The three surround Hedoro and then they start chanting “Snacku!” The old man checks his hand and he has some “snacks” (or something) in his hand. Its his cue to go and scare Hedoro. He takes a bite out of the cracker and does the same curse as the others except not having enough crackers… With all this time passed I guess Hedoro stopped being scared, and when the old man finishes his curse, Hedoro gives him a power punch. Hedoro thanks them for the fun and walks off. That moment another customer comes in. The old man gets up but says that he can’t live this life. Gin-san again tells him not to run away again. That’s all that he has been doing his life. He’s finally made it to somewhere he wanted to be. He can’t just run away and let it go to waste. Gin-san tells him if this is what he really wanted to do, he needs to do it! (or something along those lines). He agrees and he tells everyone to get to their places. While waiting for the next customer he starts remembering the past and again how he’s been a bad person. He’s always been running away from everything, even his family. He’s had enough of those bad memories. He goes out to scare the next customer and it turns out to be his wife Okaru. He tries to ask her if she’s come back to him… but he can’t get the words out. She starts laughing and tells him that he’s always been like that. She then tells him words of encouragement about making this haunted house thing, and she’s proud of him. They both walk away leaving the yorozuya to tend the place. Kagura again tells Gin-chan that she wants to go to the festival. Gin-san tells them that they still aren’t done with their work here. He then remembers that the old man didn’t scare anyone at all. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Ochi-san 落さん *Shimura Tae *Oryou *Hedoro *Ochi-san's wife Trivia *He's saying that he'll make up for the kids' excess "voltage," AKA adrenaline, with their extremely low "voltage," AKA lack of motivation to work. *Hedoro is afraid of ghosts. ---- Category:Episodes